<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Too Good to be True by TheLestrangeMistress</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753714">Too Good to be True</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLestrangeMistress/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress'>TheLestrangeMistress</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Community: hp_drizzle, HP Drizzle Fest 2020, M/M, mentions homophobia (briefly)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLestrangeMistress/pseuds/TheLestrangeMistress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help but peruse James’ body as he answered his question. It was slowly distracting Regulus, but he couldn’t think about that now.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Regulus Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>HP Drizzle Fest 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Too Good to be True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for the prompt 'Kiss in the rain. Slight angst, very fluffy if you don't mind'. Thank you to williamsnickers for betaing. To the prompter: this was a great prompt and I'm sorry if it's not fluffy enough but this is where my muse went.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Regulus checked his watch and willed time to pass a little faster. </p><p>He wanted to visit his boyfriend, but knew his parents wouldn’t approve. They did not like the fact that he was gay, let alone who his boyfriend was.</p><p>They had repeatedly tried to set him up with pureblood girls despite his protests. They wouldn’t listen when he told them it wasn’t what he wanted. In fact, they told him what he wanted didn’t matter.</p><p>
  <i>“You are the heir to the House of Black, it’s your duty to marry and have children,” his father had said.</i>
</p><p>The whole situation was stressful, but James had been there every step of the way, and he couldn’t be more grateful.</p><p>Regulus wasn’t quite sure when their relationship actually started, as they had progressed from supposed enemies to friends, and eventually lovers. </p><p>All he knew was that James had decided to patch him up after a rough Quidditch practice. He didn’t want to go to the Hospital Wing and be fussed over by Madame Pomfrey so he tried doing it himself. Unfortunately he wasn’t a contortionist and couldn’t do anything to heal his back.</p><p>
  <i>“You should really go to Madam Pomfrey,” James said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You know what she’s like. She’ll keep me in the Hospital Wing overnight when I can take care of it myself. It’s only a cut,” Regulus replied.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Well it seems like you need help from where I’m standing.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Please could you just do a small healing spell on the one on my back? I can do the rest,” he asked, wincing as he tried to sit up straight.</i>
</p><p>“Vulnus sanandum,” <i>James murmured.</i></p><p>
  <i>The wound on his back felt instantly better. He knew it would be a little tender over the next few days, but at least the worst of it was over.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Thank you,” Regulus said gratefully.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“No problem.”</i>
</p><p>From that point on the two of them got to know each other and despite still being a target of the pranks pulled by James and his friends - which was apparently down to his brother - they got on well. Aside from their interest in Quidditch they found that they had a lot in common with each other.</p><p>
  <i>“I know they’re not very nice sometimes, but they are my parents and I still want to make them proud.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I kind of know what you mean. I want to make mine proud of me too.  They always say they are, but sometimes I don’t believe them,” James said.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’m sure they are. I know that mine have expectations that I just won’t be able to meet,” Regulus confessed.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Like what?”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“Like becoming a dark wizard and marrying a pureblood girl so I can further the Black line.”</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to. I know you will find it hard as you want to make them proud, but don’t make yourself miserable doing it,” James advised.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“I’ll try not to,” Regulus said ruefully.</i>
</p><p>About an hour later after managing to get ready, Regulus heard his parents head out.</p><p>He retrieved the key James had given him to his house and put on a coat. The sky was full of grey clouds in London, and he had no idea what the weather was like in Godric’s Hollow, but didn’t fancy getting caught in the rain.</p><p>After checking he had everything he needed with him, Regulus headed out the front door and apparated to a secluded spot near James’ house. It was a small cottage that had a red brick exterior along with the typical four windows you see in a child’s drawing. It looked cozy and charming, and fit James.</p><p>As he walked towards the front door, he couldn’t see anyone through the windows, or hear any noise coming from inside, and he hoped that James was in. </p><p>He decided to just let himself in anyway. He had been told to come over any time and make himself at home.</p><p>When the door opened, however, he was not expecting to see his boyfriend kissing his brother.</p><p>The two of them quickly pulled apart. </p><p>Sirius asked, “What are you doing here?” at the same time James said, “It’s not what it looks like.”</p><p>“I think I will just leave you to it,” Regulus said before walking back out.</p><p>He didn’t feel the rain coming down as he walked through the gate and onto the street. He just felt numb.</p><p>
  <i>I knew it was too good to be true,But it wasn’t, was it?</i>
</p><p>“Regulus!” he heard James call through the rain. </p><p>He ignored it and carried on walking.</p><p>“Regulus, please stop.”</p><p>The pleading note in James’ voice made him stop despite the water seeping into his clothes and the ache in his heart.</p><p>Regulus fixed a look of indifference in place before turning around to face his now ex-boyfriend. </p><p>“It wasn’t what it looked like, I promise,” James said, stepping closer.</p><p>“It looked like you were kissing my brother,” he replied accusingly.</p><p>James shook his head, “He kissed me. I didn’t even know that he liked me that way.”</p><p>“You’re telling me that you’ve been best friends with him for seven years and never knew that he fancied you?” Regulus snorted.</p><p>“I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth. I promise.”</p><p>There was no trace of a lie in James’ eye, but Regulus still held back.</p><p>“Would you be with him if it wasn’t for me?” he asked.</p><p>James stared at him as if he lost his mind.</p><p> “No. He’s my best friend, but he’s not my type,” he replied.</p><p>He couldn’t help but peruse James’ body as he answered his question. Every inch of his toned chest was on display under the white cotton t-shirt he was wearing, which was wet from the rain.  It was slowly distracting Regulus, but he couldn’t think about that now. Not when he was still upset over the fact he and Sirius had kissed.</p><p>“Not your type how? There’s hardly any difference between us!” Regulus said in frustration.</p><p>“In looks, maybe, but that isn’t why I’m with you. Sirius is too loud, bold, and reckless to be in a relationship. I have always wanted to be with someone quieter, more patient. In other words, someone like you,” James told him. “I love you too much to cheat on you, Regulus. I thought giving you a key to my house would be the perfect way to show that, but if you don’t believe me…”</p><p>The sincerity and emotion in James’ voice finally managed to get through to him and he felt ashamed for ever doubting him. In truth, Regulus had always feared that James would leave him for Sirius.</p><p>“I’m sorry, James. One of the things I’ve feared the most was you leaving me for him, and seeing that… Well, it seemed like it was going to happen,” Regulus said, sharing one of his deepest fears.</p><p>“You should have told me how you felt,” he said, so softly that Regulus almost didn’t hear him over the patter of rain. “I will never leave you for him.” </p><p>James closed the gap between them, and kissed him with all the love and passion he could muster. It seemed as if he wanted to convey every feeling he had into that one kiss.</p><p>Neither of them cared that the rain still poured on them, or that they were soaked to the bone. The only thing that mattered in that moment was each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>